


Raise a Glass, One Last Time

by beelzebumon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: College AU, Drinking, Established Relationship, Everyone is slightly Drunk, Glasses and Rabbit get married and the boys are back in town, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, No War AU, Songfic, inigo/owain if you squint, only sorta but I gotta tag this glory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebumon/pseuds/beelzebumon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/I may not live to see our glory!/<br/>/But I’ve seen wonders great and small/<br/>/Cause if the tomcat can get married/<br/>/If Laurent can get married—/<br/>/There’s hope for our ass, after all/</p>
<p>"The Story of Tonight (Reprise)" from Hamilton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise a Glass, One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> My 2 hour drabble baby.  
> This was a self-indulgence. I promise I'll post something on here that isn't. Laurne. Maybe one day, but also who knows I gotta show the world the glory of this world. The dialogue in this shortens down, not sure why but it just kinda flows with the song; I recommend listening to it while reading the fic? Sorry if it's hard to read lol.
> 
> I just love Hamilton. SO MUCH.  
> Here's a reference as to who would be who in this  
> Hamilton -- Laurent  
> Eliza -- Yarne  
> Laurens -- Inigo  
> Lafayette -- Owain  
> Hercules -- Brady  
> Burr -- Morgan  
> Theodosia -- Whoever! ;^)
> 
> No specific Morgan ship, anyone you really think would fit would be the one Morgan is infatuated with lol.  
> To meet my hc of Morgan being genderfluid...as they have been in all my fics, they use (they/them) pronouns and they are also Laurent's twin! (Robin as a dad)  
> Graduating college...is equal to war....Wellp.  
> I also edited the lyrics a bit but I was grasping at straws. Only so many things rhyme with Burr/Sir, lol.  
> Enjoy!

_I may not live to see our glory!  
(I may not live to see our glory...)_

The shouting of the shockingly drunk group of men was maybe too much for the hardly buzzed Laurent. Owain was starting to give his final speech, which meant that this was going to be over soon...except this was Owain we were talking about. At the same time, the way that Inigo and Brady were able to chime in just as well made him feel a bit bad that he's been so harsh this night. A night that was called his 'last night as a free man' didn't really feel right, despite the tradition. He wondered how his fiance was doing. He wondered a lot of things this night; all this anxious thinking also meant his migraine was building. So many things were going on and none of them were able to really ease his jitters.

_But I’ve seen wonders great and small  
(I’ve seen wonders great and small)_

Adjusting his glasses, he pushed them up his nose with a soft smile. He knew exactly what they were referring to. The three men in front of him, serenading him, were the ones who he's been friends for at least 12 years now. He unfortunately also had to go on many a school trip with these hooligans. Often, Laurent found himself either fixing a mess they made or trying to be the 'team mom' as Owain had so carefully put. 

When their senior trip to France went nearly disastrous, it was his 4 years of college level French he had learned that kept them out of getting arrested. Inigo thought it'd be a good idea to jump off a bridge into the river below when they went swimming; the locals took it differently. 

The lighting of the bar was dimming, or perhaps he was just starting to realize how late it was. 

Yet the three continued their serenade.

_‘Cause if the tomcat can get married_  
(If Laurent can get married—)  
There’s hope for our ass, after all! 

Laurent truely laughed at this one, something about their sincerity was just too much. Maybe this one beer he was nursing was starting to get him buzzed. It didn't matter, his mind drifted back to the past.

The 'power couple' of highschool, and then into college, Yarne and Laurent were quite the envy of their combined friend group. Brady, Owain, and Inigo sure had their crushes and relationships but there wasn't quite anything the same as he was with Yarne. Laurent wasn't sure if they were serious; but the way they were shouting their lungs out with smiles meant that they probably were. 

However, Laurent knew something about Owain and Inigo that neither of them did...Maybe he'd help those two see what they've been pining for since early highschool when they met. Y'know, this time with their own eyes. 

_Raise a glass to freedom_  
Hey!  
Something you will never see again! 

Choking on the lukewarm liquid in his glass, Inigo gave a strong ' **thwap** ' onto his sweater-clad back. 

_No matter what he tells you_

Rolling his eyes as Inigo continued the song, chuckling as he got another drink from the bartender; who happened to be loving this spiel. 

_Let’s have another round tonight!_

"O-Owain!" exclaimed the still recovering Laurent, shocked by the vigor that he was chugging the next drink and the audacity to vaguely insult Yarne like that.

But it was Brady's turn to speak, grabbing the new glass that was slid down the bar for him. The glint in his eye was almost unsettling to the pinkette.

_Raise a glass to the four of us!_

Laurent nodded indefinitely, this was obvious. There was most obviously a toast due to be had to their friendship, and how he knew he'd never leave them now...The support that they were always able to give him when Yarne and he were struggling...He knew he'd be able to rely them whenever. 

With a "Ho!" exclamation, the men clinked their glasses together and he felt the previous anxiety wear down finally. However, looking left and right, Laurent knew something wasn't right. Someone else was supposed to be here, but unfortunately attending two separate bachelor parties would probably make it a bit difficult to arrive on time.

_To the newly not poor of us!  
Woo!_

They were just getting sappier, Laurent thought as he shook his head. It was true that right out of college he was given an amazing job opurtunity; despite the fact that mages were rather comon in the city, skilled scientists who were able to produce magic were not. 

_We’ll tell the story of tonight...  
Let’s have another round—_

#####  _CRASH_

_...Well, if it isn’t my parties saboteur_

Laurent quipped with an almost cat like smirk on his face, the final wave of relaxation waving over him. Due to Yarne and himself both being close with Morgan, it was quite the problem for them both having parties on the same night. 

The other pink haired young adult managed to nearly break the door down when they opened it; the same exasperated smile on their face. 

_Sir!_

They shot back, face flushed. It looked like they ran here from the other venue. However Yarne's venue was at a farmhouse, that...Oh dear he couldn't fathom how tired his twin could possibly be right now.

_I didn’t think that you would make it_

He admitted with a sigh, the smaller of Robin's children plopping down on the barstool with a sigh.

_To be sure_

Owain, Brady and Inigo laughed loudly at Morgan's oddly serious choice of words. They slapped the small frame straight on the back, uproar echoing in the small bar.

_Sure!_

Morgan started to catch their breath, tapping on the coaster as they got their first beer. Drinking a fourth of it, they clicked their tongue. "I had to walk because I was honestly too drunk to drive over here. Or at least I didn't want to ruin you and the lucky rabbit's day." They said with a slight slur.

Laurent rolled his eyes slightly, this wasn't really typical of Morgan but their sibling did get a bit carried away during parties. 

_I came to say congratulations_

"But of course," Laurent said and the gang began to sip on their beers again with a laugh. He was starting to feel a bit lighter now, the way that things were starting to get together. Maybe if Yarne were here...No, that was for tomorrow. That...And a few things that Laurent knew the two of them really had in mind. An ode to being young and physically well...He chuckled as he thought of their honeymoon. 

_Spit a verse, you curr_

It was Morgan's turn to roll their eyes. "I've just arrived..." they started, but the pleading look from Laurent's companions was too much for them. They finished their drink and stood up and cleared their throat.

_I see the whole gang is here_

They started, giving an awry smile, the flush on their face quite clear. If anything Morgan was more hammered than poor Owain, whose number of drinks Laurent had lost count of. He sighed, nodding slightly to silently cheer his sibling on to see if this won't turn out as a trainwreck. 

However...

_You are the worst, shirr!_

The interjection clearly shut Morgan's mouth, the slight embarassment on their face quite clear.

Laurent placed a hand ontop of his sibling, shaking his head.

_Ignore them. Congrats to you, an Undergrad Teacher,  
I wish I had your importance instead of a minor in theatre._

Morgan rolled their eyes. "Laurent...You like theatre, don't be so negative." they shot back. 

The same gaze of slight contempt in the other pinkette's eyes was clear, however. 

Morgan continued.

_No, you don’t.  
Yes, I do_

Morgan noted that Laurent was most likely a vaguely angry drunk. But it would also appear that he had only had a single beer, which wasn't even really finished off.

_Now, be sensible  
From what I hear, you’ve made yourself indispensable_

The twin commented with a strong elbow nudge. 

Well, back to jobs Laurent assumed. He sighed. This new carrier was pretty much what he wanted, but it still meant that he was going to have to interact and work with others...It would be new. So many things were going to be new. He swollowed hard. 

"Father is proud of you." Morgan commented, laughing to themselves. 

Almost as if on cue, as the silence started to set it, Inigo opened his mouth and started to smooth-talk Morgan with his idle daily gossips.

__  
Well, well, I heard  
You’ve got a special someone on the side, concur? 

Laurent tilted his head, looking at his twin. He'd hear about this before Inigo would, definately.

_Is that so?_

Morgan looked the other way, avoid eyecontact with anyone else in the bar. 

_What are you tryin’ to hide, sir?_

Inigo interjected, only making Morgan more and more uneasy in the face.

_I should go_

They said, starting to put their coat back on and wiggle their way off of the stool. Laurent knew this was something the two of them needed to talk about, plus it was a rather long walk from their current location to the one where Morgan had residence. 

Gazing at the clock on the wall, Laurent noted that it was just a bit past midnight. His stomach sank; already his wedding day and the drama has begun.

_No, these guys should go_

He replied firmly, waving a hand at his compatriots as if to shoo them away magically.

__  
What?  
No! 

Two interjected, as the other remained silent; reading the room. It seemed that Inigo and Owain were really dense when it came to any form of silent emotions, Laurent mused. Then, after their objections he sighed.

_Leave us alone_

Laurent said in a much more stern tone, looking up and down at Brady, Owain, and Inigo.

_Man…_

With Brady's final mumble, he stood and flicked both of his childhood friends on the nose. "C'mon ya fools, we need to get ready for someones special day and if either of you are still assfaced drunk when I show up, I'll be dealin' out a lil' more than just a flick to yer face." He said and gave Laurent a quick hug, nodding at Morgan with a kind smile. The other two followed suit, almost as if Brady's jokingly intimidating words had knocked a bit more sense into them.

Now it was just the twins, and the oddly quiet bartender who was working that night.

_  
It’s alright. I wish you’d brought this one with you tonight, be as it were,_

Morgan sighed loudly, looking back to Laurent. They seemed to be willing to open up, now, much to Laurent's pleasure.

_You’re very kind, but I’m afraid it’s unlawful, sir_

This was really odd. Morgan did realize that gay marriage was passed, hence why Laurent was getting married to the love of his life so soon. Not that it was too soon. He realized that Morgan might be referring to their identity, but he knew not to assume with his darling sibling. Plus, his friends had said their goodbyes...It was nothing for the two to open up; they were alone now.

_What do you mean?_

Morgan began to run a finger around the lid of their drink, looking a bit uncomfortable. Laurent knew that Morgan wasn't quite open when it came to their love life, despite their loving exterior and vivid and electric personality.

_They're married_

Laurent paused. To their work? Is that what Morgan is referring to? Morgan happens to still be going to school to get their teachers degree, so its understandable. 

_I see_

_They're married to someone other than me_

_Oh shit…_

Laurent nearly choked, for the second time this night. Swearing wasn't really foreign to Laurent, he wasn't too prudent...But managing to get a cuss out of his own lips as a natural reaction really meant that you had shocked him. Laurent always had something to add, some smart responce...But this time he had to words.

_Congrats again, Laurent. Smile more...  
I’ll see you on the other side of the isle._

His twin was standing, brushing the various dirt off of their coat as the moved to the door. They were leaving. Everyone seemed to be just about ready to go home anyways, but...Something was bothering Laurent in the pit of his stomach.

"W-Wait!" he called, grabbing his sibling's sleeve.

_I will never understand you  
If you love this person, go get them! What are you waiting for?_

Laurent knew the wonders of love, he really did. Yarne changed him in so many ways and he couldn't even describe it. Of course, Yarne would insist that Laurent did the same in his life. He knew that Morgan deserved the best. If this person made them happy...It's only logical for them to go out.

_I’ll see you on the other side of the isle..._

Morgan repeated, the slight tone of appreciation hanging in their slur. 

Laurent himself stood. It was about time for him to go to bed, and prepare for the day ahead of him. He got the door for Morgan, who waved at the bartender then promptly left.

As the door closed, Laurent's gaze fell to his feet. He opened his mouth and licked his dry lips. This was really setting in again...He was getting married, he was marrying Yarne and he was going to be husband to a taguel...and...and...

_I’ll see you on the other side of the isle..._

He murmured.

* * *

A loud heaving came from the room where Laurent stood, he could feel the cold sweat drip down his neck. What if this didn't go as planned. What if there's an objection. He's terrified he's anxious and it wasn't until a knock on his door startled him out of his haze, did Laurent realize he was going to miss his own wedding. "Coming!" he called after chugging a glass of water and wiped his glasses one last time as he checked himself in the mirror.

There, were his best men, Inigo, Owain, and Brady, as well as darling twin Morgan. They were all equally nervous, from what Laurent could gather. 

"Shall we?" 

"We shall."

This would be the tide that changed his life for the better, a weird sense of pride filled him. He thought that...Maybe just to day he didn't look too repulsive; he was going to be Yarne's. Whoever belonged to someone as lovely as him must be lovely, right?

* * *

Yarne swallowed hard, he couldn't fight that feeling. The one like this is just a sick dream and he's still a freshman in highschool transferring into public school and trying to adjust to a public place full of humans. The only taguel alive...And that's when he met Laurent. It was enough for him to have that one person in his life. Then Laurent introduced him to their friends and his sibling and his life was almost too magical to be read. 

"Darling, if you're getting car sick I managed to pack some benadryl for you. I can't get you gagging before we get to our suite." 

That's right. Yarne smiled, shoving his...husband with an arm. 

"Don't be so filthy! _The driver might hear you_."


End file.
